A very wide variety of devices with differing device capabilities may connect to a communication network at various times and for various purposes (for example, a sensor periodically transmitting small amounts of data to a computing device). A network that includes such devices is sometimes referred to as the “Internet of things” (IoT). Devices in the IoT generally use machine-to-machine (M2M) communications and can use narrow bandwidth channels (approximately 200 kHz), referred to herein as NB-IoT carriers. NB-IoT carriers can co-exist with long term evolution (LTE) communication channels which typically have much greater bandwidth.